


Rules of Engagement

by atheandra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (but no details), Crack, Fun, Good Villains, Kidnapping, No Romance, No really that's just Crack, Not Canon Compliant, Quinjet flying, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra
Summary: Darcy is the Avengers' official Pilot, everyone respects it until someone doesn't.





	Rules of Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found on Facebook. See endnote for the prompt.

Darcy had been living with the Avengers for a while now since Thor asked Jane to move back to the US just to jump ship and Bifrost back to Asgard ‘to save the world’, Jane dumped him and went back to wandering the world from astrophysics’ lab to astrophysics’ lab. Darcy stayed, she liked it here, plus she got a promotion, instead of driving Jane around in a van older than she was, she took lessons from Hawkeye and was now flying the Avengers around in a Quinjet.

It was a simple gig, she was on call 24/7, but she lived with them so it was easy, when Cap called Avengers Assemble, they would go grab their leather and other paraphernalia, and she would get her ass into the Quinjet already waiting for them thanks to Friday. She would fly them to the battle and either go back to the tower if the battle was close by or would wait from a safe distance for them to call her.

How did it come to be you would ask?

Well, it will seem like the normal thing to do once I explained.

The Avengers were in a battle against Hydra somewhere in East Europe, Hawkeye was unconscious, the Black Widow was too injured to stand seated and was forced into a stretcher, Tony was stuck in the suit, an electrical storm was messing with Friday, and no one else knew how to pilot the jet.

They all came back safe and sound and immediately started looking for an onsite pilot, one to always have someone available to fly them around, and two because the cost of a destroyed jet was driving Pepper crazy.

The rules were simple no matter what, Darcy was not to approach unless being ordered to, after a security check, and she was not allowed to engage with the villains when she dropped them off or when she picked them up, they never transported the villain back to the tower in the Jet to keep Darcy safe.

Admittedly the second rule became irrelevant after the first month, somehow the villains had caught what the Avengers were doing, and started to call for a cease-fire to give time for her to fly away.   
Typical battles would go like this:

The call to assemble; Darcy in the jet, everyone dressed up (including hiding guns and knives in ways she still couldn’t figure out as they never seemed to run out)  
Going to the battleground, dropping off the Avengers, engaging in idle chitchat with the villain of the Day.

“Hello Doctor Doom, the bots on the East side of the river are a little slow going.” She said.

“Thank you, Miss Lewis, I will analyze their data once we are done here.” He told her.

Darcy flies away, finds her stashed books and peanut butter cookies and wait for the end of the battle while listening to music.

She would come back to pick them up,

“Did you have fun?” She would call out when they embarked and the answer was either yes or grunts, she would wave at the villain and his official escort, sometimes talk to them if she knew them, and back to the tower, they went.

That was until they had to go up against Hydra again, apparently they didn’t get the memo, that, or they didn’t care, they started off by shooting at the Quinjet, fortunately, they missed and everyone jumped out wanting for Darcy to fly away as quickly as possible, then they had the audacity to hack the jet opening it while she was reading and kidnapped her.

Oh, Darcy was furious, and she was making it known to the idiots who thought they would get away with it, but it was nothing compared to the Hell storm brewing over New York and not just because Thor was pissed someone kidnapped his little sister. Reluctant to let anyone inside their sanctuary, the Avengers were sitting around a long table in a hangar in Long Island, and they were not alone.

When words got out that Hydra had kidnapped the Avengers friendly driver, the villains called Friday asking what they could do to help because Miss Lewis was off limits.

With the good guys working alongside the bad guys they found Hydra’s hiding spot quickly and spend the next two hours delivering the trashing of a lifetime to the a-hole who thought it was a brilliant idea to go against the rules of engagement, no wonder they were ready to fly a nuke to Manhattan, if that’s how they treated an innocent employee.

Darcy made it safe and sound back into the protective circle of the Avengers, everyone nodded their thanks and made their way back to their plans for World domination. No fuss no muss.

Except maybe for one tiny little fact of life. Darcy was now baking cookies to share with the villain after they were defeated, after all, they did save her life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have ideas for Tags please don't hesitate to leave it in your comment. Also, I love comments they feed the muse, she is hungry all the time. 
> 
> Prompt:  
> Swingsetindecember says:  
> Where a superhero has a friend who is their ride.  
> Like even the villains respect it because the friend is like the most normal and nice person ever.  
> "That's Claire, she drove me here."  
> *Claire waves from a Prius*  
> "Will you need a lift back?"  
> "No, have fun on your date." 
> 
> Jana Knight, on the comments, suggested the part with the villains coming to help if the friend gets kidnapped.


End file.
